Faction Survival Server
The Faction Survival Server (Also known as SMP) is a place for players to have fun and survive in factions. Factions are like towns or villagers where a player forms a group of players (or in other words, communities) and they survive together. This server encourages PvE (Player versus Environment, meaning fighting mobs). Players are hunted by monsters known as hostile mobs. Some of them will survive by their own, but some of them will form Factions. This is a peaceful server so you cannot grief, use a flint and steel, or explode TNT. Factions In this server, players group up in Factions. You claim land as your own and build your base. Factions is a self serve anti-griefing system. Leaders control who can can edit their faction land. Public Facilities We have lots of public facilities. We have a public animal farm for free food, public workbenches and anvils for crafting and repairing, and also public enchanting tables for players to enchant. Anti-Grieving This server doesn't allow any sorts of grieving. When you try to grief using TNT, you will get an error message that you are not allowed to place it. The same goes with Lava Buckets. Also, you cannot use flint and steels so don't ask why. Another thing, fire does not spread in this server so calm down when you see fire. It won't go after your precious builds. If by off chance that a player griefed, staff members will provide assistance to restore your builds. More about Spawners In this server, spawners now have a use. You can now catch mobs and animals with a normal egg! Just throw the egg at a mob and you'll catch it! After catching the mob, you can go to the workbench to craft a spawner! An additional feature, that is you can now mine those non-minable spawners! By using a pickaxe with the Silk Touch enchantment! It's easier to move your spawner to the position you want! SSDs SSD (SuperSoul Dungeons) are coded by HellSS, the owner of the server. SSDs are meant for RPG-styled gameplay, where if someone completes them, they are able to obtain loots. SSDs are classifed as Easy, Medium, Hard and Nightmare. The more higher the difficulty is, the more better rewards you will obtain. Kits This server has many kits, including Free Kits Free kits give every player free items! You can get free kits once every day, and once every week! The kit gives you basic building blocks and tools if you run out of any. Paid Kits Paid kits are more advanced, and they require in-game money. It can either increase your combat in the PvP arena, or make you survive longer. Pets Added in 23 June, 2016, you can tame a critter or a monster to do your bidding! This topic will discuss about how to capture them and what they are able to do. General Information You can capture/tame a pet by punching them with a lead. Different type of mobs have different type of requirements to be captured/tamed. For example, a wolf needs to be tamed first and an iron golem needs to be made by the player. You can check those requirements by using /pettype and it will show you some information. Note the LeashFlag part, if it says LowHp, you are required to hit it with a lead when it is low on health. If you would like a link to see what every LeashFlag means please click here. If you would like a link to the original wiki of MyPet's tutorial click here. Hunger-System Yes, pets do get hungry too! You can feed your pet by feeding it the food that it requires, kindly use /pinfo to show what food it needs under the Food: section. If it gets too hungry, it might get weak. Releasing your pet Tired of that chicken you captured just for a test? Want to change it for a new one? Use /petrelease to remove it from your pet list. This will render the pet into a normal mob and it is not yours anymore. Sending away your pet Completely different from the topic above, /psa sends away your pet. It basically despawns your pet, but don't worry, if you need it again, just use /petc. Storing your pet To capture a new pet, you must first store your pet (If you have enough space to store it) by using /petswitch store. Once you done that, you can get to capturing a new pet. Pet Skilltrees The most important and possibly the most fun part of having a pet, having it to do your bidding for you. By selecting a skilltree using /pcst, it will gain skills that can benefit you. Some skills can help you defeat monsters. Some may allow you to store items with your pet. Some may give harmful effects to monsters. These are the skilltrees currently: (may not be up-to-date) # Beginner # Combat # Utility # PvP # Ride # Farm To learn what specific skills does, I suggest you to visit here. Pet Capturing Most pets are easily captured when on low-health with a leash, however, the Wither requires a nether star to be tamed as a pet. Trivia # The server was closed for the first half of 2015 due to a poll in the forum page.http://supersoul.enjin.com/forum/m/21040593/viewthread/20457259-server-poll-your-favorite-type It was then reopened for the second half of the year due to another poll in the forums.http://supersoul.enjin.com/forum/m/21040593/viewthread/22603757-server-poll-smp-or-pvp No one knows if the Faction Survival Server or the Faction PvP Server will win for the first half of 2016. # MyPets was added during 23 June, 2016. Video References Category:Survival